


Mine alone to possess

by MasFawkes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s tones, F/F, Implied spanking, Power Play, Punishment, Strap-Ons, femkink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/pseuds/MasFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUATfemkinkmeme prompt: Emma/Regina, anal punishment. Emma finds out Regina gave Robin Hood her heart and she's pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine alone to possess

"It's too much!" Regina gasped, hips grinding into the bed as she both tried to get away from the fingers thrusting inside her and tried to stay put.  
  
If she moved away again, tried to wriggle out of this punishment, her ass would be turned a brighter red by Emma's palms.  
  
"Not even close," Emma growled, drizzling more lube across her fingers and shoving three back inside Regina, making the queen cry out, fingers clenching the blanket beneath her.  
  
"Please," Regina whimpered. It wouldn't have been so horrible if Emma would just touch her but Emma refused, leaving her wanting and aching, clit woefully neglected.  
  
"You gave yourself to him," Emma nearly snarled, fingers pumping into Regina with abandon, stretching and filling her painfully, "More than you've ever given me."  
  
"I didn't," Regina tried to relax, hips grinding down into the mattress giving her some relief, "I needed to hide it, that was all."  
  
"No," Emma twisted her fingers, spreading them to make Regina cry out again, her entire body clenching against it. "You gave some man, some thief, your heart. You handed it to him, sought out someone other than me."  
  
"I had to!"  
  
"No, you didn't," Emma slipped her free hand under Regina's hip and hauled her up onto her knees again so she was laying with her head buried in the pillow, ass in the air bare and presented. "You didn't trust me with it. You didn't ask, you didn't even tell me." her nails dug into Regina's hip, fingers stretching her more and more. "You gave your heart away."  
  
"It's yours," Regina pleaded, "No matter what, it's always been yours."  
  
"But you gave it away."  
  
Regina nearly cried in relief when Emma removed her fingers, leaving her achingly empty.  
  
"It's yours," She tried again, "No matter what it's always yours. I swear."  
  
Emma didn't reply, focusing instead on coating the thick, fake phallus between her legs with more of the lubricant, eyes fixed on Regina's abused hole.  
  
"I love you," Regina proclaimed, "Not him. I didn't have a choice."  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Emma wasn't patient enough to feed the strap-on inch by inch into Regina, to let her adjust. She lined herself up and shoved in fully in one thrust, drawing a hoarse scream from Regina.  
  
"You could have done anything," Emma gripped Regina's hips tightly, not bothering to even pause as she withdrew almost completely before slamming back inside, rocking Regina forward hard, her face shoved back down into the pillow as she tried not to yell again.  
  
"You could have brought it to me. You could have hidden it with Snow or Charming," Emma hissed between thrusts, "You could even have asked Gold. Instead you gave it to that thief."  
  
"I'm sorry," Despite the tears falling from her eyes, despite the pain, Regina could feel the burn of lust in the pit of her stomach, feel how wet and dripping she was. Her cunt warm and aching for touch that Emma wouldn't give. "I'm sorry! Please, Emma, I love you. I'll never do it again. I'll never let anyone touch my heart, it's all yours."  
  
"You better not," Emma's nails dug into Regina's hips at the very thought. She pushed Regina's thighs further apart, hands slipping down to get a better grip to thrust in harder so Regina was crying and pleading with each thrust.  
  
"Please! I-I need," Regina gasped, fingers griping the cloth beneath her so tight her fingers were turning white, tears were falling and she alternated between shoving back against Emma's hips, meeting each thrust, and hiding her face in the pillow to stifle yelps and cries.  
  
"What do you need?" Emma asked roughly, her voice thick and Regina knew she was close to her own orgasm.  
  
"I need to cum. Please," Regina begged, unsure if Emma would grant her that mercy, if her anger had ebbed enough with what punishment had already been given. "Please, love, make me cum!"  
  
"You think you deserve it?"  
  
"Please? I'm sorry!"  
  
"You can cum," Emma said darkly, letting her hands run up Regina's body from her hips, fingers pinching at the brunettes nipples making her arch and cry out, "If you can do it without me touching you. If you can with just my cock in your ass."

"Emma!"  
  
"Think you can?" Emma's hands kneaded her breasts roughly, fingers pinching and tugging at her nipples. Each touch made her squirm, gasping and clenching around the toy inside her that never paused. "Are you sorry enough?"  
  
"I-I can't," Regina moaned when Emma's fingers neared painful, "It's too much! Too big!"  
  
"No it's not," Emma gave a particularly hard thrust to shove the queen forward again, "It's not even near as big as I could get."  
  
"Emma--"  
  
"Not even the biggest one I own."  
  
Regina's eyes widened at the implication, "I can't! I... it's too much!"  
  
"Are you disobeying me now? Don't you want to be good for me again?" Emma coaxed, voice dark and making Regina's stomach twist. "To be my good girl and make up for what you've done?"  
  
"Emma, please."  
  
"Only if you can without my fingers," Emma repeated, starting to lose her pace, "Show me you're sorry. Show me you mean it."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, muscles clenching as she tried to focus on Emma's hands on her breasts, on the pain that was beginning to feel good again in a way she couldn't understand.  
  
"Show me," Emma ordered, breathless herself, "Show me you'll be good for me, Regina."  
  
Regina whimpered, pressing back against Emma to meet her thrusts, grinding back and drawing Emma closer, feeling the straps rub against her slit slightly each time.  
  
"Be my good girl again," Emma's voice cut through her making her lust worse, "Show me. Who really holds your heart?"  
  
"You." Regina replied, feeling light headed.  
  
"Who do you belong to?"  
  
"Y-you!"  
  
All it took was a slight shift of Emma's stance, the barest brush against her soaked cunt, and she was cumming hard, screaming Emma's name as she did so.  
  
"Good girl," She heard Emma praise, could feel the blond trembling against her back from her own orgasm, "I knew you could."  
  
She heard the sound of metal clinking and felt Emma move away from her but the pressure inside her ass didn't change.  
  
"Emma?" Regina murmured questioningly, not trusting herself to move.  
  
"Shh, lay still," Emma told her as she knelt back down on the bed again between Regina's still spread thighs.   
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"Lay still, beautiful," Emma pressed a kiss to the base of Regina's spine and Regina relaxed back against the bed, resting her head on the pillow as she tried to calm herself.  
  
She yelped in pain and surprise when Emma started to withdraw the toy slowly, clenching around it without meaning to.  
  
"Shh, relax," Emma stroked her fingers over Regina's ass, "Relax for me."  
  
Regina forced herself to obey, biting her lip to keep from making any noise when she was finally empty for the first time in over an hour. She nearly gasped again, jerking away in surprise at the feeling of something else pressing into her, something thick and blunt. Thicker than the toy Emma had used before but not nearly as long.  
  
"Relax," Emma urged her and she could hear something almost like amusement in Emma's voice.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" Emma asked, inching whatever it was deeper inside her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes!" Regina answered quickly, almost hurt that Emma would have to ask.  
  
"Then listen to me."  
  
It was thick but didn't go very deep and Regina realized what it was when she felt the base of it press against her.  
  
"I thought my punishment was over?" she questioned, peering back over her shoulder at her girlfriend who looked far to pleased with herself though Regina could see the anger had given way to hurt.  
  
"You're mine." Emma crawled up the bed, stretching out next to Regina and kissing her.  
  
"I'm always yours."  
  
"That's staying inside you," Emma told her, that warning tone back in her voice, the tone that made Regina shiver and made her wet.  
  
"How long?" Regina leaned forward, stealing another kiss in want of comfort and contact.

  
Emma drew her close to her in a hug, kissing her lips and nuzzling her cheek, "Until I'm satisfied that you remember who you belong to."  


End file.
